Usuario:Obliterador
Sobre mí Soy peruano y actualmente resido en España. Conocí Halo gracias a un amigo que me dió Halo: Combat Evolved para PC. Me gustaría tener todos los juegos de Halo, pero de momento tengo solo Halo CE para Xbox360 y Halo 2 Vista, Halo 3, Halo Reach y la demo de Halo Wars. En general me gusta colecionar juegos de distintas epocas, tengo varios emuladores. Pero aún así mi juego favorito es y seguirá siendo Halo. Una de las cosas que más me sorprendio al ver la pagina de Bungie fue que hizo un juego (antiguo) que yo jugaba de pequeño, ese juego se llama Abuse, '''es decir,' ya jugaba juegos de Bungie antes de conocer Halo. Me metí en la Halopedia pues vi que la mayoría de las imagenes eran pobres (formato *.JPG) y de poca resolución. Y me decidí a poner imagenes en formato *.PNG y de mayor tamaño para que no falte ni un detalle. Sobre todo puse muchas imagenes en la pagina del Aguijoneador, la cual es mi arma favorita. Mi gamertag es '''Obliterador96' por si me quereis agregar como amigo. Mi cuenta en Bungie.net 'Amigos' ﻿ Mis contribuciones * Contribuciones del Usuario * En las diapositivas siguiente la mayoría de las imagenes agregadas por mí (cronológicamente): Hunter H2.png Sgt. Johnson.png Phantom.png Spectre.png Drone.png Rtas' Vadum.png Brute.png Jackal.png Grunt menor.png Elite menor.png Torreta Antiaerea.png Brute Guardia de honor.png 34502001.png|¿Qué es esto? Jackal menor.png Ave.png Elite Guardia de honor.png Spirit esteoroscópico.jpg Forma Cargadora.png Escala Completa.png|Resolución original‎ (11.992 × 5.128 píxeles; tamaño de archivo: 525 KB; tipo MIME: image/png) Este es el error que provoca que no se pueda ver... Aguijoneador.png AguijoneadorH2.png Gameplay agujoneador a dos manos.png Gameplay aguijoneadorH2.png Pistola de plasma.png Pistola de plasmaH2.png Rifle de plasma.png Grunt pesado.png Codigo Da Vinci Halo 2.png Grunt cobarde.png Ubicación del Grunt Cobarde.png Zealot (estereoscópico).png Pillar of Autumn.png MC.png Hunter.png Zuka 'Zamamee y Yayap.png Rifle de plasma Hce.png Espora flood.png Elite Consejero.png Brute shot.png Autoservicio.png Rifle de Asalto.png Escopeta.png Escopeta H2.png Grunt Hereje.png Grunt mayor.png Grunt menorH2.png Elite menorH2.png Grunt Spec Ops.png Grunt de operaciones especiales.png Sangheili Hereje Menor.png Falso Pez de Gran Caridad.png Tallo.png Polilla.png Flood Escondido 01.png Flood Escondido 02.png Floods Escondidos 02 03 y 04.png Formas de Infección escondidas.png Forma de combate flood marine.png Forma de combate flood elite.png Forma de Combate humana.png Luciernaga Forerunner.png Cucaracha de Gran Caridad.png Carabina gameplay h2.png Tallo h2.png Gravemind holding Arbiter.png HunterHR.JPG BruteHR.JPG Sabre YSS-1000.JPG Penitent Tangent.png Nintendo 64.JPG|"Soy un monumento a todos tus pecados" Espada de Energía.png Mando de Xbox 360.jpg Cámara de video covenant.png Jason Jones en Halo 2.png Why Am I Here.png Obliterador96.jpeg Grunt Suicida HR.jpeg Grunt Menor H3.png Grunt Pesado.png Pelican H3.png Phantom H3.png Calavera H2.png Calavera H3.png Pistola de plasma H3.png Grunt Mayor HR.jpg Grunt Menor HR.png Grunt Ultra HR.jpg Familia de monos H3.jpg Spartan Puño.jpg Furia Asesina.jpg Ubicación Craneo Mala Suerte.jpg Brute menor H3.jpg Brute menor HR.jpg DjMega95.jpg Drone H3.jpg Aww yeah!.JPG Plasma.jpg Carabina.png Pistola M6C.png Rifle de Precisión.png Rifle de Precisión.png Grunt Hereje.png Grunt Hereje.png Grunt Hereje.png Forma Acuática.png Pez Forerunner.png Cortana HCE.png Cortana H2.png Ejecutor.png Musica ::I was made for loving you CM30iNH8TqA ::Sweet Child O'mine 7ISz6BhrDXk&feature=related ::Halo: CE Soundtrack ebr-UTWLfyE ::Better Of Alone bMAEuqtA4h0